Winx Club - Episode 118
The Font of Dragon Fire is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis At Alfea, Bloom gathers up the girls to tell them what she has decided - to leave Alfea. Her final push was discovering that Brandon is actually Prince Sky and that he has a fiancée, Diaspro. The girls are shocked and Stella tries to convince Bloom that the incident was not a big deal and that being herself is what is most important. Flora comforts her, telling her that her powers amazing and Musa reasons that giving up without waiting to see what will happen is a waste. Tecna then reminds her about Daphne and her origins. Nothing can change Bloom's mind, she has lost her need to care and just wants to go home. After telling her friends about her leaving, the girls are in their dorm with Bloom in her room packing her things. Kiko, himself does not want to go but Bloom is convinced that she does not belong here. She takes one last look at her friends and then she casts a spell on Flora's tree and it gently brings her outside. Outside, she runs out of the gates of Alfea and takes a bus to Magix City. When she arrives, she walks to her destination in sadness, while reminiscing about the places she and her friends have been in. She passes a building with a window, not knowing that Stormy had noticed her. She follows Bloom. In a corner, Bloom says her goodbyes to Magix and teleports home. With this new found information, Stormy informs Icy and Darcy at their usual hang out. Icy sees the perfect opportunity to ambush Bloom and steal her powers. Back at home, Mike reassures Bloom that they respect her decisions and that they are not upset about it... which is lie, because Bloom can see how they truly feel. Bloom then rides her bike, sad and empty, around Gardenia when Mitzi calls out to her in her car. Mitzi taunts her for being here since school is still in session. Bloom plainly greets her and rides off. Mitzi follows and quickly assumes she was expelled to which corrects her in that it was her own decision. Mitzi sees no difference and rejoices for Bloom's dismissal. Bloom continues to spend her day, lost in thought. She draws a picture of Alfea but crumbles it and throws it away, looking out the window blankly and rereads her book on fairies. At Alfea, Musa, Tecna, Flora and Stella notify Faragonda and Griselda on Bloom's decision and her departure. Faragonda told the girls they should have notified her earlier and questions them if they had just let her leave without persuading her to stay. Musa angrily retorts. Griselda scolds her a bit and Faragonda decides to discuss this some other time and dismisses the girls. The four of them return to their dorms and Tecna says that she was right in that they should have informed Faragonda earlier. Stella wonders if Bloom might have changed her mind, but Musa says she has not returned, meaning Bloom does not ever want to. Stella is determined to bring Bloom back. At Vanessa's flower shop, Bloom is helping her mom. Vanessa's customer, Missus Gees, wants pink carnations but they had ran out. With a bit of magic, Bloom silently transforms some red carnations into pinks ones and hands them to Missus Gees. Vanessa compliments Bloom's magic touch and that it is helpful. Bloom tells Vanessa that it was Flora who showed it to her. Then, two girls walk by the store and Bloom lightly drops her shoulders. Vanessa notices that Bloom really does miss her friends and comforts her. Outside the shop, the Trix are spying on her, Icy comments that she knew Bloom would not last long in Magix nor does she fit in on Earth, and soon it will be time to take her powers. At night, Bloom is walking down a street heading home with Kiko. She says to Kiko that she will eventually get back to her usual life in Gardenia. Kiko stops hopping and eats some grass that has grown near a street lamp pole. Bloom then says she has made the right decision but Kiko disagrees. Suddenly, a flash of light shines on Bloom, startling her, and again Mitzi has come to taunt Bloom. Bloom is not in the mood and comments that talking to herself is better than talking to her. Mitzi continues to tease, riding her bike onto the sidewalk, calling her a nobody and almost ran over Kiko on purpose. Bloom, having enough of her attitude finally gives Mitzi a piece of her own medicine – turning her scooter into a pig. Mitzi is now riding away on the pig shocked and unable to do anything. Bloom heads back home, after laughing at her. She enters her house and finds the Trix and Knut holding her parents captive. Icy greets her and drops a hint of who Bloom really is. She then tells Bloom that they will be taking something from her that belongs to them and commands Knut to attack her. Knut forcibly knocks her out of her home and almost slams his fist on her. Bloom dodges and transforms. Knut lunges for her but Bloom flies and blasts him with her powers, making sure he feels sorry for attacking her parents. The Trix teleports to where Bloom is and they engage in an aerial battle. Stormy starts off, and attacks Bloom with lightning, Bloom dodges and flies away from them, they chase her. Darcy attacks next; she creates a wall in front of Bloom preventing her from flying further. Icy then attacks, but Bloom creates a shield around herself. Stormy then grabs Bloom’s neck and tosses her. Icy asks if Bloom has had enough and Stormy blasts her again with lightning, which Bloom blocks with a shield. Seeing as Bloom will not give up, Icy decides to use one last trump card – Bloom’s parents. She laughs and then teleports them to Bloom’s house. Bloom wonders what she meant and realizes it is her parents. She flies home as fast as she can and sees Icy levitating Mike and Vanessa over a dark hole. Bloom asks the Trix what they want and Stormy answers, telling her that they want her powers. Bloom refuses and for the lack of cooperation, Icy drops Mike and Vanessa down the hole. Bloom quickly dives in and saves her parents. Right when Bloom and her parents get outside the hole, Icy blasts them. Knocking Bloom down, Darcy then attacks her while she is inattentive. Stormy blasts Bloom a few times with lightning, weakening her even more. Icy tells Bloom to give up and gives Bloom the answers she had been seeking – her origins. She discloses that their ancestors knew about the power of the Dragon's Flame, the power that resides in Bloom, and they would do anything to get it. They almost succeeded but Daphne, Bloom’s older sister, protected her and so, the Ancestral Witches had to annihilate her. But before doing so, Daphne saved Bloom by sending her to an unknown location, far from Domino. Bloom questions the Trix’s own goals and why it involves their ancestors, Icy answers that they will complete what they had started. Bloom weakly stands and announces that they must go through her. Icy then attacks, freezing Bloom in ice. Icy calls her a princess but Bloom still has not comprehended what Icy means. Icy then informs Bloom on who she is – Bloom is the long lost princess of Domino and is the keeper of the Dragon’s Flame, the source of all life in the magic dimension. It is now time and Darcy knocks Bloom unconscious with her powers. With Bloom unconscious, the Trix summon their vacuums, they initiate their vacuums to take Bloom’s powers. They have now accomplished their goal; they take their prize and leave with Knut. Somewhere outside, Mitzi is with the people who had delivered her scooter, trying to explain to them that the pink pig is really her scooter. The two men obviously do not believe her and one of them suggests Mitzi to take a break. Bloom finally wakes up from the ordeal and sees her father. Vanessa calls out to Bloom and suddenly a bright light appears in their living room, surprising the three. Mike mentally prepares himself for what is to come. To their relief, it is just Stella. Bloom calls out to her and Stella asks her what was wrong. Bloom explains to her what had happened – the Trix had ambushed her and stole her powers. Vanessa tells Bloom to go back to Alfea with Stella and try to come up with a solution. Stella agrees, she comforts Bloom and reassures her that with everyone working together they will stop the Trix once and for all. Mike tells Bloom her loves her and Bloom returns it and embraces both her parents. Seeing such a touching sight, Stella and Kiko tear up together. Major Events *Bloom leaves Alfea convinced she is not special enough and that she does not belong. *Bloom learns the truth about her past from Icy. *Bloom now knows that she is the lost princess of Domino and keeper of the Dragon Flame. *Bloom has her powers taken away from her. *Bloom discovers that Daphne is her older sister. Debuts None Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Vanessa *Mike *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Knut *Griselda *Faragonda *Mitzi Spells used None Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Caren Manuel as Stella, Darcy *Kerry Williams as Flora *Stan Hart as Mike *Kayzie Rogers as Vanessa *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Rachael Lillis as Miss Faragonda *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Mitzi, Icy Rai English Coming soon... Scripts *4Kids *Cinelume Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English Coming soon... Trivia *In 4Kids, clips of this episode, "The Fall of Magix" and "Mission to Domino" are merged to make the sneak peek episode "Attack of the Senior Witches". * In 4Kids, this is the first episode all three characters Lisa Ortiz voiced (Musa, Mitzi and Icy) were in. *The Specialists did not appear in this episode. *Bloom uses her aura sight ability on Mike and Vanessa, where she discovered that they are saddened and disappointed that she left Alfea. *Bloom finally gets back at Mitzi. *In 4kids, Bloom said the girls could all be expelled because of her, but in the Rai version, the possibility of expulsion was never mentioned. *Redone clips of this episode, Episode 8, 13, 14, 15 and 17 were used in the Winx Special: Revenge of the Trix. *The final scene of this episode was used in the Winx special: The Battle for Magix. *It is revealed why, while all the Earth Fairies vanished long ago, Bloom did not disappear: she is from Domino, while the Earth Fairies, as explained in Season 4, had all been captured by the Wizards of the Black Circle, with the exception of Roxy, who will be introduced much later. *This is the first time the Trix visit Earth. *This is the second time Stella visited earth. *This is the second time Bloom lost her powers, the first time was in "Mission at Cloud Tower". Mistakes *When Faragonda is preaching to Stella, Flora, Tecna and Musa, her chair is missing. *When Bloom is talking to Mitzi, for a couple of seconds her sleeves are blue instead of yellow. *In the pilot there was a front yard where the specialists fought the troll, now there are stairs. *When Icy tells Bloom about the Dragon Flame and approaches her, Bloom is frozen in ice but one of her hands is not. *Bloom's fairy outfit should have disappeared the minute her power was taken, though it did not. (This error was fixed for the 1-hour adaption) *During the aerial fight, when Icy attacks Bloom, her right arm is missing her glove. *Icy was wearing her teal eyeshadow while in her witch form at one point. Winx Club - Episode 118 Mistake.jpg|The missing chair. Winx Club - Episode 118 Mistake 2.jpg|Bloom's hand, not encased in ice. Winx Club - Episode 118 Mistake 3.jpg|Icy's missing glove. Quotes "Brandon has made a fool of me! Why did he tell me he was Prince Sky's squire when he's actually Prince Sky?! Maybe it's because I'm not a princess... Everyone here is special and wonderful... And I'm just a nobody." '- Bloom', her reasons for leaving. "She left huh? So the little fairy has given up!" '- Icy' "Whatever! Be that as it may, the bottom line is: you flunked! E-he-he. Woo hoo!" '- Mitzi', after learning about Bloom's "dismissal". "You are Bloom's best friends! And you allowed her to leave without trying to stop her?!" '- Faragonda', after learning about Bloom's departure. "Savor the moment. We're about to become the three most powerful witches the magic dimension has ever seen. We'll be invincible!" '' '- Icy''', as the the Trix prepare to take Bloom's powers. Videos 4Kids Rai English Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume